


I Heard That There Is Paradise On Earth

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, i hope you guys enjoy, it's just a small fluffly thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And in the most subtle things, in the most mundane things Jongdae found a home he didn’t even know that he was looking for.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	I Heard That There Is Paradise On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! I know this is a really small work, but it's actually my first finished one (yay!). I hope you guys enjoy this fluff, like I enjoyed coming up with it. I got the prompt from a result I got on a uquiz (unfortunately I don't have the link) and I just knew I had to write something. 
> 
> I revised but the work is unbetated and english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any mistakes (go easy on me, please). 
> 
> i got the title from a brazilian song called "Ouvi Dizer" by Melim. 
> 
> Without further ado.... here you go:

The sky shone whilst the sun started to set, the pretty colors of orange and purple mixing beautifully, Jongdae sat humming some tunes to himself as he waited at the bus stop, he had just come back from his shift at the music academy. The bus timetable said it would still take ten more minutes for it to arrive, although he wasn’t in a hurry. He sat there looking at his notes, music sheets getting in his head so he could distract himself while trying to decipher a new melody that was stuck to him these days. His notes were messy and all over his notebook, because he would just write as soon as the flow of the ideas came to him, maybe it didn’t make sense to anyone else but to him all the pieces connected.

When the bus finally arrived Jongdae had written a little more about the said melody. He got up, his notebooks on his hand, and entered the bus greeting the driver. He couldn’t hide his bright smile while he walked to his usual sitting spot, this was always a great time of the day for him. He approached his seat and the most stunning boy in the world went to sit on the left side of the bus, the window seat, and let Jongdae have the corridor one. Just like it normally happened most of the days. The boy beamed at him, his cat-like eyes showing every bit of affection, even with the tiredness that Jongdae could see in his face, it always amazed him how he would always have his gummy smile ready for him when he got on the bus. Even on the days he would just lean on Jongdae's shoulder to have a nap after a hard day, he still shined so brightly and so alluring. Minseok was just too ethereal to not admire.

“Hey, babe. How was your day?” The words poured from Minseok’s smile, right into jongdae. It was a common greeting, they did it everyday, however Jongdae’s heart still found a way to miss a beat every time the other boy cared.

“The same as always… Chanyeol is helping me with the new melody I told you about.” Even if the other boy was not a fan of showing affection in public, and Jongdae would always respect his boundaries, that being the reason he won’t kiss Minseok’s smile the moment he sees him. Still he lets his hands hold Minseok’s, the fingers intertwining themselves and his thumb starts a soothing caress at the other’s hand. “How was yours?”.

Minseok always had these stories about the coffee shop he worked on, and talked about some clients or about the staff that worked there with him. Jongdae loved his daily stories about how he was making better and better cookies each day and promised to do them for Jongdae, how he would sit around having lunch with Junmyeon and the part-timer called Sehun, how some of the clients still insist of ordering items from old menus and since some of them are regulars he doesn’t have the heart to say no. Jongdae could hear Minseok talking about his days for hours and hours and never get tired of hearing his voice or admiring the small expressions he made. But he also could just sit with Minseok in silence, both of them too tired to talk about their days, letting the music played on their shared headphone fill the space for them, while they just enjoyed each other’s company.

And it has always been like this, both of them being comfortable with the other’s company since the first time they met on a rainy day. That day Jongdae had an errand and missed his bus because he didn’t have an umbrella, so he was waiting for the rain to stop. To his luck he was waiting in the awning of a coffee shop, thinking that if he wasn’t going to run for it he should just get in and wait there. That’s when he saw the most beautiful boy get out of the doors, with a big smile while he was saying goodbye to someone inside. Jongdae felt like he stopped breathing when the boy looked at him, and he felt even more out of breath when the boy opened a kind smile directed to him asking if he had an umbrella and where he was going. Jongdae to this day doesn't even know how he found the words to talk, even his memory of what happened are fuzzy and focused on the details of Minseok's face, nevertheless that’s how they met and shared an umbrella to the bus stop, just to be even more surprised when they got on the same bus. They sat together and talked the whole trip, discovering that their houses are just two stops away from each other.

For the next week Jongdae would go to the coffee shop, even if it wasn’t on his way to his work, and he had to get another bus after going there so he could get to the music academy. If he could he would take every chance and go there just to see Minseok and maybe have a small talk with him, this routine took them months, before Jongdae had courage enough to show Minseok a lyric he had written about him and he was ready to see a respectful smile on Minseok’s face while he rejected his confession, but the loving and overjoyed expression that was on Minseok’s face while he read almost blown Jongade away. Even more when that radiant gummy smile told him that he liked him to. They started going out and on weekdays, when their routines got hectic, taking the bus together was their way of seeing the other, only on rare occasions would one of them tell the other they couldn’t get the bus on that time.

Jongdae almost didn’t realise how he was lost in thought, but Minseok’s laugh while calling his name brought him back to the moment. He had his face turned to Jongdae, questioning what he was thinking about, the last of the sun rays bathing his face with the subtle golden of the sky. Jongdae rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder, only moving his head a little so he could look at him, his face had a somewhat confused expression trying to wonder what Jongdae was doing or thinking, he would do that a lot trying to understand every little bit of how the other worked, even when it came to his messy notebooks. That would always make Jongdae’s heart warm, how he would care for him, how he would demonstrate his affection in the most subtle things, how he made sure that Jongdae would never feel alone anymore, how he changed the melodies in his head. And in the most subtle things, in the most mundane thing as it is taking a bus Jongdae found a home he didn’t even know that he was looking for.

That’s how he replied, without missing a single beat: **“I was just thinking of how much I love you.”**


End file.
